All i want for Christmas
by Hermione Sandwhich
Summary: mistletoe...nuff said


Disclaimer: I don't won any of the harry potter world... I just like to play with the characters

**All I Want for Christmas**

Professor Slughorn dismissed the class, Hermione sighed it was their last class and next week was Christmas. Hermione slowly packed her books up she had no where to hurry off to so she took her time. Harry had disappeared mumbling something about meeting Ron for something to do with quiditch. The class was almost empty, she made her way out, she thought she was the last one out when someone pushed her as she was about to walk out the door. Knocking her books out her hands and scattering them along the floor.

"could you possibly be any ruder?" she yelled as she bent down to pick up her books.

"sorry didn't you see you there mudblood." she stopped picking up her books and stood up staring at the the smug face of Draco Malfoy.

"should've known it was you, I don't know of anyone else who would go out of their way to make someone miserable."

"what makes you'd think I'd willing want to be near the likes of you. You running to me was shear luck on your half." She was angry now she was standing directly in front of him her fist clenched, she was so close to punching him, like she had in 3rd year.

"why you you... ferret."

"you think after all these years Granger you'd come up with a new insult."

During their argument professor Slughorn had walked back into his classroom to retrieve a book he had left. He saw the two arguing in the doorway, he sighed the classic house rivalry, before he left though he noticed the doorway.

Draco was really angering Hermione, not only was her rude, but everything she said he found a way to put it down. "excuse me." Hermione turned bright red she had no idea any one else was in the room. They both looked at professor Slughorn. "i believed that you two have been caught." he pointed above the doorway and they both followed his hand to see mistletoe hanging from the door way. Draco spoke first.

"I'm sorry professor but no way in hell will I do that." Hermione turned back to Draco.

"like hell I would either." they two began mindlessly bickering back and forth. Professor Slughorn sighed he was sick of this arguing.

"well if you will not follow tradition I will remove 50 points each from your houses, and give you detention." the two stared at him, he wouldn't do that, because they wouldn't follow a stupid tradition. Horace hoped they wouldn't catch hid bluff he couldn't stand having both of them in detention, but they...well at least Hermione couldn't stand the thought of detention.

Hermione sighed she didn't want detention or to loose point, she turned around and sighed, unclenching her fists. She reached up and grabbed Draco's tie his hands still buried in his pockets. His eyes widened.

"Granger don't you dare." but before her could stop her she pulled him down and roughly pressed her lips against his.

Horace let out a sigh of relief, he didn't have detention with them and the arguing had stopped..for now. He took that as his cue to leave and quickly walked back into his office, enjoying the sweet silence.

Hermione let go of his tie and the two pulled away from each other. She licked her lips slightly, so she kissed Draco Malfoy... and truth be told she liked it. The minuet their lips touch she felt this fire. Draco was still in shock that she had done that. He had never met a girl, who would ever done something like that. He had forgotten what they both were yelling about. He noticed that her head was lowered but what he could see of her face was a bit red. An awkward silence engrossed both of them, Draco felt like he needed to say something, he could've just ran off and forgot this entire ordeal but for some reason he didn't want to.

"so Granger how was your first kiss?" He said the first thing he could, he was trying to get a rise out of her make her call him a name something.

"great." Draco's eyes widened, he had expected some snippy comment along the lines of "why do you think that was it, or it was better then that." but no.

Hermione felt her face flush even more, she had just admitted to Draco Malfoy that he was her first kiss, not victor or Ron, him. There was another awkward silence. Draco looked out in the hallway and saw no one coming and shut the door, the two were now alone in the potions room.

"really?" she looked back up he wasn't angry he seemed...excited? She wasn't really sure how to describe the expression that he wore.

"yeah, you going to go rant to everyone and make fun of me now." he thought about it, that was what he normally would have done. But for some reason he didn't ant to, that fact that she was a mudbloo- muggle he correcting self, didn't matter, for some reason, he wanted to kiss her again.

"no." she looked up shocked, did he feel the same thing too? "i actually liked it." she couldn't believe it Draco Malfoy liked kissing her. Draco sighed and walked closer to her she backed away until she was against the wall he placed his hands on the wall on both sides of her, slowly he leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. She didn't respond at first, but soon she couldn't take it and slowly began to moved against his. He moved on of his hands to her the back of her head pulling her closer against him tangling his fingers in her unruly hair. She threw her arms around his neck melting against his body. He ran is tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance, he wanted her more then he had ever wanted anyone before, he couldn't even explain it. She opened her mouth and let him in, it wasn't a hungry kiss it was soft and loving, it was nothing like she had ever imagined especially from Draco.

They pulled apart for a moment both of them out of breath, Draco leaned his head in resting his fore head against hers. Neither were in a hurry and neither wanted to leave. Draco smirked and picked her up, she yelped and bit and held onto him. Her sat her down on the window sill she was now at his height.

"much better." he whispered leaning back in. she smiled against his lips and through her arms back around his neck pulling him back to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist pressing her self flush against him. She moaned as he slid his tongue back into her mouth. Grabbed one of her legs pulling it it higher on his waist while his other was around her waist his hand sliding under her sweater pressing against the small of her back. His other hand slid under her skirt resting high on her thigh.

"Mione." the pulled apart hearing her name echoing through the hall out side. They looked back at each other. Setting back into her selves.

"i guess I should get going." he hadn't moved, she let her hands fall but his stayed where they were. He leaned in again.

"Draco we shouldn't be doing this."

"i don't care." he took both his hands and took her face in them. Kissing he gently and with more passion then he had every kissed anyone. When they pulled away he helped her down, and the two made their way to the door. Draco bent down and picked up her books that had fallen, before.

"thank you." she went to open the door and walk out first so no one would be suspicious. She started to walk out.

"hey Granger." she turned to see him smirking. "since we need to work on that damn potions essay we were assigned to do together. How bout we meet in the library after dinner and get it over with." she put on her best annoyed face.

"whatever Malfoy." she walked away and met up with Ron who had been looking for her.

"where have you been." Ron asked

"i had to talk to professor Slughorn, lets go get dinner." they started to head toward the great hall, and then after she'd go to the library... not that Slughorn had assigned anything, she just wanted to know what was up Draco's, sleeve.

Authors Note: ok so just a nice cute Christmas fan fic cuz I was in the moon I hope you all like it


End file.
